The Escape Chapter Two
by ladywildcow
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin escape from Morgana's castle and take refuge in a tavern. SLASH! Enjoy.


**The Escape by LWC – Chapter Two.**

**Gwaine and Merlin make their escape from Morgana's castle and take refuge in a tavern. **

**IF YOU ENJOY THIS…PLEASE REVIEW….XX**

Gwaine and Merlin crawled on their knees for what seemed like an eternity.

When Merlin had discovered Gwaine had been taken as a prisoner and held in Morgana's castle – he had decided on rescuing his friend, alone. Gwaine had gone missing on a routine border patrol with other knights. He had vanished without a trace. His colleagues searched for him and other knights were sent out on an exhaustive unsuccessful search party. There were no clues – no tracks, no trace – nothing.

Arthur was greatly distressed by this information. He was prepared to continue for as long it would take to find his friend but he had to pull his troops out. Camelot was under attack from a series of magical beasts and all hands were needed. Of course, Arthur was not aware that Merlin was the unsung hero – defeating all creatures. He found a magical incantation and destroyed them – hidden away where no-one could see him. Taking no praise. Seeking no praise.

Of course, Arthur and the Knights of Camelot took the glory but Merlin had his mind on finding his friend. He was used to rescuing his King. Their paths were entwined in fate – a mystical path neither had chosen but each one was destined to live and fulfil. One day, magic would not be outlawed. One day their friendship would be recognised on equal footing. King and sorcerer, side by side building a unified kingdom of mutual respect. Right now, Merlin was the servant – the clumsy fool and it was a perfect cover for him.

Yes, Merlin was a young man but he was born to be the most powerful sorcerer the world had ever seen. As the day, weeks and years passed, his gift of magic and wisdom grew. He knew in every cell in his body that magic had been used to abduct Gwaine. He felt it instinctively. He also knew it was the work of Morgana. Morgana….he sighed. That was a different story. It was a story that saddened him. Perhaps one day he could save her.

As soon as the creatures were defeated, Merlin had found an excuse to enter in Gwaine's empty chambers. There he found a stand of his hair. Using this, he created a potion whereby he could magically trace Gwaine. Whilst the Knights and Camelot celebrated, Merlin used the festivities as a cover to take his leave without being noticed.

Merlin disappeared outside the gates of Camelot and where no-one could see him, roared to the heavens in a voice that belied his physique. Within minutes the great dragon appeared soaring through the air, silhouetted against the dramatic purple and blue night sky. Merlin smiled. He always felt a sense of joy deep in his being when this kindred spirit responded to his summons. Dragon and Dragon Lord bowed to one another.

Merlin explained the situation and within moments the two of them took to the sky, covering miles in minutes. The Great Dragon landed near Morgana's castle - outside a hidden entrance which led to the dungeons. The Great Dragon informed Merlin how he could enter a series of abandoned tunnels and then, as quickly as he had appeared, disappeared into the night sky and flew far, far away. Merlin watched for a moment – feeling a strange sense of loss. He so rarely spent time with other creatures of magic. He missed the connection and momentarily felt the burden of his path.

Merlin shook his head and turned his attention to the job at hand. Gwaine. He must rescue his friend.

Merlin entered into the crumbling tunnels and followed a magical, glowing path which led to Gwaine's cell. There Merlin had found him unconscious and, using magic, removed him from his prison Now, here they were – crawling on their hands and knees, with the alarm bell clanging.

"It's not that far, " Merlin whispered, turning to his friend, who looked exhausted. His clothes were ripped and he was forcing himself along with grim determination. "Just stay with me."

Gwaine turned to his friend and smiled. "Oh, you can't get rid of me that easily," he whispered huskily, taking a deep breath and forcing himself onwards.

The two crawled further. Merlin knew that once they were outside the tunnels, they would have to make a break for it before guards extended their search to the outside perimeter. Merlin would also have to conjure a horse without Gwaine noticing. Luckily, Gwaine was so exhausted Merlin doubted he would even notice where they were.

Finally, the end of the tunnel came into site. Merlin scampered forward.

"Wait here, I'll just check it's clear," Merlin whispered to Gwaine. Gwaine nodded. Merlin crawled out, checked to see if anyone was about. There was no-one. Merlin then whispered, his eyes flashed and a white horse appeared.

Merlin turned back to the tunnel and beckoned Gwaine to follow him. Gwaine staggered out and Merlin guided him to the horse and helped him on. Merlin then climbed on so that Gwaine was sitting behind him. Merlin felt Gwaine's arms hold onto him and his head rest against his back. He also felt his groin pressed up against him and for a moment, it was all he could focus on. He was aware of Gwaine as a man – a man who had earlier kissed him passionately. He's delirious, Merlin told himself. He'll never remember this….get him to safety. Get him home.

Merlin took the horse into a gallop.

They rode for over an hour, going further and further into the forest. More time passed and in the early hours of the morning, Merlin saw a village in the distance. On the whole the village was quiet. The only sound was coming from a tavern that seemed to be having a good time. Merlin smiled to himself. It was the kind of place he knew Gwaine would just love – if he was in good form.

Merlin pulled up outside the tavern and tied the horse to a post. He helped Gwaine get down from the horse and guided him into the tavern. Inside there was music, dancing and a rowdy crowd who were celebrating. Merlin couldn't tell what it was they were celebrating but it allowed him and Gwaine to wander in unnoticed.

Merlin guided Gwaine over to the serving counter and asked the serving girl if there were any rooms. She replied that there was only one. Merlin agreed to take it and placed some money on the counter. Merlin also asked if any food could be brought to them and she smiled broadly when Merlin gave her more money than was necessary. She told him where the room was and Merlin guided Gwaine in that direction.

"No head for ale," Merlin said to the girl, gesturing to Gwaine. The girl giggled and nodded, pointing at other punters who were falling asleep at tables – one whose head was resting on the lap of his friend and snoring.

Merlin guided Gwaine, whose eyes were opening and shutting with tiredness, up the stairs and found himself outside the room. The door seemed worn and old. He pushed it and it swung open into a small, cramped room with a mattress on the floor. "Great," Merlin thought to himself and pulled Gwaine into the room. He guided him towards the mattress and Gwaine collapsed backwards onto it. He then looked at an unlit candle and with a flash of his eyes, it was lit. The room was then bathed in candlelight.

Merlin closed the door behind him and looked down at Gwaine. He needed new clothes and he needed healing. Merlin held the door behind him and pulled down the latch. He rushed over to Gwaine's side. He reached out his hand and muttered an incantation. A light left his hand which moved over to Gwaine's body – the healing light moving into his chest and expanding throughout his body. Gwaine coughed and slowly began to open his eyes. He slowly focussed on the sight of Merlin standing next to him.

Merlin smiled down at his friend.

"Hi," he said.

Gwaine smiled and tried to sit up.

"You should rest.," Merlin said.

Gwaine rubbed his head and slowly pushed himself up and groaned. He rubbed his chest and looked puzzled for a moment.

"What's wrong," Merlin asked, noticing Gwaine rubbing his side.

"My ribs…"Gwaine said. "I swear….." He started and looked over to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked, sounding concerned.

"They were broken," he replied. "I swear….."

Merlin felt his heart pound in his chest. "You made a mistake, that's all. You've been through a lot."

Gwaine looked perplexed and looked over at Merlin.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around the room.

"We're in a tavern – miles away from Morgana's castle. She won't find us here." Merlin didn't add that he had magically conjured up a different set of tracks leading in the opposite direction.

"I'll get you some clothes in the morning, "Merlin said. "Some food is coming and then you need to sleep."

"Where's your bed?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin looked around and scratched his head. "There was only one room. You need to rest. Don't worry about me." Merlin smiled.

Gwaine frowned and looked around the room. "No..no…Merlin…I owe you my life. The bed's yours"

"…no. I'm fine." Merlin smiled. There was knock at the door and the serving girl delivered some food – bread, cheese and some ale. Merlin thanked her and she left, giggling as she did.

Merlin closed the door and brought the food over the Gwaine and put it down next to him. Gwaine watched him and didn't take his eyes off him.

Merlin returned to the door and smiled at Gwaine. "Good to have you back."

Gwaine smiled. "Good to be back," Gwaine said, "I think," he added - rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've been through a lot," Merlin said.

Gwaine picked up some cheese and took a huge bite. He relished the taste of it, moaning with delight. "Oh God," he said. He greedily drank some ale and took an enormous bite out of the bread. Merlin watched him eat for a few minutes and Gwaine turned his eyes towards Merlin. His eyes became serious.

"Merlin, "he began and looked down at the food. He paused before continuing.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"How the Hell did you get me out that dungeon?" His face seemed so serious.

Merlin felt a slight sense of panic. "Oh…it was not that hard, actually."

Gwaine pushed himself up from the bed and took off his shirt. Merlin looked at his torso in the candlelight. He was toned and strong -his dark hair framing a strong, handsome face. Gwaine turned his eyes towards Merlin and looked at him with a stern expression. He stood up straight.

"Not hard?" Gwaine whispered. "Morgana's castle, not hard?"

"No…not really, " Merlin said, trying to make light of the matter. "I discovered there was a tunnel and that was that…really," Merlin said, smiling. Gwaine did not return his smile. He moved over to a bowl and jug of water and poured some water into the bowl. He began to wash his face, cleaning the streaks off his face and pouring the water over his body. He turned again to face Merlin, shadows cast over his face in the candlelight.

Gwaine dried his hands on a cloth and turned his gaze back to Merlin.

"I see, " he whispered and threw the cloth onto the bed.

Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable with the way Gwaine was looking at him.

"Merlin, " Gwaine asked.

"Yes…." Merlin asked.

"Take the bed, " Gwaine said authoritatively. Merlin put up hands to protest but Gwaine gestured for him to take it, Merlin nervously walked over the bed and sat down.

"Where…..will you sleep?" Merlin asked, concerned for Gwaine's injury.

"We'll share," he said.

Merlin leapt to his feet. "No..no…" Merlin walked over to the door but Gwaine got there first, blocking Merlin's exit. Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked at Gwaine, standing before him. Their eyes met.

"What's the problem, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, his voice dropping to a low, deep whisper. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Merlin took a breath and found that his heart was pounding. Gwaine stood half naked in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"It's yours," Merlin said. "I'll sleep…downstairs…"

"We're both tired, we both need sleep" Gwaine said softly. Gwaine began to walk slowly towards Merlin, who took a step backwards.

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"N..nothing.." Merlin replied, taking another step back. Gwaine walked forward and Merlin found the heels were touching the mattress.

"Why are you scared?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not, " Merlin said.

He looked Merlin up and down. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

Gwaine stood right in front of Merlin and looked into his eyes. Merlin's heart was pounding. What could he say? He didn't know what to say.

"I….."Merlin tried to start.

Gwaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close. "I…"Merlin tried to say something.

"Was it the way I thanked you? Yes… I do remember, " Gwaine said, seeing that Merlin seemed startled.

"You saved me "Gwaine brought his hand to Merlin's cheek and stroked it gently. " You are…extraordinary" He stroked his thumb gently over Merlin's bottom lip.

Merlin felt transfixed by the feeling of Gwaine's thumb over his lip. Gwaine put his arm around Merlins' waist and gently pulled him chest to chest. Gwaine lowered his head to Merlin's neck and whispered into his ear. "Thank you…." and placed a single kiss on his neck.

Merlin closed his eyes on feeling Gwaine's breath on his ear.

Gwaine brought his face back to Merlin's. "Share my bed." Gwaine whispered.

Merlin looked into Gwaine's handsome face, searching it. Merlin just did not know how to respond with his conflicting feelings.

Gwaine held Merlin's face in is hands. Merlin felt the warmth his hands and felt mesmerized. Gwaine leaned forward and kissed Merlin gently on the lips.

"Share my bed, " he whispered again.

Merlin moaned very slightly. Gwaine kissed Merlin tenderly again. Merlin opened his mouth slightly and Gwaine responded with a slightly deeper kiss. He pulled back and brushed his thumb over Merlin's lips.

He leaned forward and kissed delicately along Merlin's jaw, his other hand began to remove Merlin's scarf. Merlin made an involuntary gentle moan. He knew he should stop this – whatever this was. He just felt he was melting slowly as Gwaine moved his kisses down Merlin's neck and then back to his ear. The heat of his breath on his ear again made Merlin moan.

"You like that…don't you," Gwaine whispered and Merlin moaned loudly. He moved his mouth back to Merlin's neck and began to suck – Merlin gasped. His heart began to pound and he felt his body tingle. The sensation was incredible.

Gwaine's hands moved to Merlin's tunic and he pulled it upwards. Merlin instinctively put his hands above his head and Gwaine took it off. The two men looked at each other – both with dilated pupils and both breathing deeply. Gwaine pulled Merlin to him, and began to kiss his throat and kissed downwards to Merlin's chest. He licked one nipple, flicking his tongue over it and blowing gently – hardening it quickly. He turned to the other way and did the same. Merlin stroked one of his hands down Gwaine's back, feeling the toned, broad back and with the other, grabbed his hair. Merlin closed his eyes and began to breathe hard. Gwaine kissed back up Merlin's chest and looked at Merlin again – panting, his eyes full of desire.

In a swift movement, he pulled Merlin's mouth to his and forcefully kissed him – his tongue dominating Merlin's mouth. Merlin pulled Gwaine to him, wrapping his arms around him and responded with equal aggression. Both men kissed with an explosive passion. Gwaine pulled away.

He then picked Merlin up and threw him backwards onto the mattress. Merlin landed on his back and before he could even open his eyes, Gwaine had pounced on top of him, holding his hands down by each side of his head. Merlin tested Gwaine's strength by pushing against the hold but he could not budge his hands. Gwaine smiled and chuckled.

"You want to leave so soon?" he asked with his most seductive smile playing across his lips. Merlin huskily chuckled back and bucked underneath Gwaine. Gwaine groaned, feeling both their swollen cocks rub..

"Like that is it? Hmmm…." Gwaine whispered and thrust back. Both men moaned. Gwaine began to rub his groin against Merlin's with slow, deliberate strokes. Merlin moaned and closed his eyes. "God," he moaned…"Please…"

Gwaine smiled at Merlin. He released his hand and kissed down his chest and stomach. He came to the top of Merlin's leggings and began to slowly pull them down – freeing the swollen, hard cock beneath. Gwaine felt his own cock bulge at the sight of the Merlin's. With the tip of his tongue he licked the glistening pre-cum and Merlin shuddered and gasped. Gwaine traced his tongue around the tip of Merlin's cock before gently sucking it into his mouth. Merlin grabbed Gwaine's hair and groaned. Gwaine then began to take more of his cock into his warm mouth and slowly build up a rhythm. He then plunged his mouth down hard – taking in as much of Merlin's cock as he could and slowly sucked hard back up to the tip. Merlin was panting. The pleasure pulsing through him was incredible. Gwaine expertly teased Merlin's cock – making Merlin toss his head from side to side…thrusting his cock – trying to make Gwaine bring him to orgasm. Gwaine removed his mouth from Merlin's cock.

"No…" whispered Merlin, his eyes bleary – his chest heaving…."Don't stop…."

Gwaine raised himself up and pulled his britches down to his knees. "Oh…I have no intention of stopping," he whispered. He pushed Merlin's legs thighs apart, placed a finger in his own mouth, to wet it and then with one hand, pleasured Merlin's cock and placed his finger at the entrance of Merlin's ass. Merlin was sighing and groaning so hard he barely noticed Gwaine's finger pushing in and out. It felt wonderful…

"More.." his panted…

Gwaine wet another finger and pushed in into Merlin. Merlin felt pleasure pulsating through him. He bucked his hips, wanting more, needing more….just…more.

Gwaine looked down and knew Merlin was ready. He placed his cock at the entrance of Merlin's ass and gently pushed it in…slowly…slowly…penetrating more and more into Merlin, who was almost delirious with pleasure. When Gwaine had pushed up to the hilt…he held it there.

"You like that?" he whispered….Merlin groaned. Gwaine bucked quickly….Merlin groaned…"y..yes…"

Gwaine pulled back his cock to the tip and began slowly thrust into Merlin. He then pushed Merlin's knees up so they were pressed against Gwaine's arms. He leaned forwards, beginning to build up a steady rhythm

Merlin panted, groaned and moaned.

"Harder…" he panted.

Gwaine pulled back to the tip and paused. Merlin tried to thrust into him but he couldn't. Gwaine chuckled and as Merlin was about to protest, he slammed down into him. Merlin turned and bit the pillow. The intensity of the pleasure was incredible.

Gwaine began to slam into Merlin. Long, hard strokes, pounding Merlin, who felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Gwaine slammed again and again. Merlin was so close.

"Mmmmmmm!" Merlin moaned, not wanting to let out a scream.

Gwaine thrust again and again.

"MMMM!" Merlin screamed into the pillow, his hands clenching, hitting the mattress with a mixture of intense pleasure and frustration.

Gwaine pounded harder and harder.

"Cum, Merlin…" Gwaine panted, breathing so hard…thrusting faster and faster.

Merlin could no longer hold on and with thrusts, twists and groans…he came again and again. Gwaine continued thrusting….he was almost there. Seeing the hot cum spurt out from Merlin's cock brought him to the edge. He thrust a few more times and then he….came…panting, moaning and then collapsing on top of Merlin.

The two men breathed hard together. Gwaine rolled off Merlin but turned his head to look at him. Moments past and the two regained their breath.

"Now, Merlin…" Gwaine whispered, pulling Merlin into his arms, so that Merlin's head rested on Gwaine's chest. Gwaine stroked Merlin's hair gently. Merlin put his arm across Gwaine's chest and closed his eyes.

"Remind me to thank you again in the morning…" Gwaine whispered, pulling a blanket over them. Merlin closed his eyes and dreamt of what the morning would bring.

The end.


End file.
